


Lovers Lane

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian takes Mickey to lovers lane
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Lovers Lane

Lovers Lane

“What the fuck, Gallagher. I thought we were going to bang. Not ride around all fucking night.”

Ian smiled fondly but kept driving straight. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on Mickey’s left thigh, the tips of his fingers teased that sensitive spot of his thigh. “We are going, I’m headed there right now. It’s just a little further than I realized.”

“What the hell are you talking about? We can literally bang anywhere. We don’t gotta drive for that.” Mickey snapped back and blew the smoke coming from his nose out the crack in the window. “Seriously, it’s been twenty minutes.”

“Just a few more. I promise.” Ian squeezed his thigh.

It was nearly midnight and they were set to meet after Fiona went to bed, she had a habit of cock blocking them every chance she got. He was starting to think she did it as a hobby. It didn’t matter where they were, she would always be around somehow and they’d have to stop mid fuck to fight with her about it. It wasn’t like he was a kid anymore, he was seventeen with an older, somewhat destructive older boyfriend. He knew what he was doing. He and Mickey had been going out since he was a freshman, Mickey had graduated a year before, making him 21 now, and it had been hot and heavy since the beginning.

It forced them to get creative with their fuck locations. First at the school. They’d wait until closing when only the janitors had the keys, they’d swipe them, then find the nearest semi private spot and fucked until they couldn’t walk. Then there was the back freezer at Ian’s work, he’d flip the sign to closed for an hour and bend Mickey over one of the many shelves inside. They ended up with frozen fingers and burning lungs but it was worth it. This time Ian had something different in mind. All the kids at school were doing it and he was tired of feeling left out so he thought he’d give it a try. 

Only he couldn’t tell Mickey because he would say no. Mickey wasn’t in school with him and Mandy and unlike Ian, he wasn’t a hopeless romantic. It had to be a surprise. 

“Whose car is this anyway?” Mickey asked and turned in his seat to glance back at the empty backseat. “I thought you didn’t have a car.”

Ian turned onto the first dirt road he saw, the one he memorized from nearly an hour of looking up the directions on google. “I don’t have a car. I’m just as poor as the rest of the kids on the south side.” The car rocked back and forth as it ran over hard gravel and divots in the road from too much wear and rain. Mickey grinned, but didn’t comment yet. “I told you I’d get us a ride.”

“You borrow it?” 

“Nope.” Ian smirked and turned down another road, one with a steep incline that had them both being pushed back into the seat. “No one would loan me theirs, so I improvised.”

Mickey laughed. “Grand theft auto is a big deal, Gallagher. Whatcha willin to risk for that?”

Ian grinned as he met his eyes. “Everything.”

Finally their spot came into view, but it wasn’t just theirs. Other cars were parked all across the empty field, spread out for as much privacy as possible, they were all facing the cliff and the moon looked gigantic, the stars seemed brighter. It was one hell of a view and despite others being around, Ian knew he picked the right spot.

“Where the hell are we?” Mickey asked and looked around, noticing the different cars. “Almost seems like a drive in without the movie.”

Ian looked around also, seeing nothing but dark cars with foggy windows. They’d been there much longer than they had and he even noticed one car near the cliff, meaning they got there first, was already rocking back and forth. His cock twitched. Eager. “I decided it was time for us to come to lovers lane.”

Mickey arched one perfect eyebrow at him. “Lovers what?”

“Lovers lane. It’s where people park when they wanna be alone for a little foreplay, although some go right to sex.” He pointed to that first car and Mickey looked, his mouth parting as his tongue wiggled into the corner of his mouth. “It’s more of a 90’s thing but it has its appeal.”

“So, wait...all these people just gather around and watch each other fuck around?”

Ian laughed and put the car in park and shut off the lights. “No, it’s not like that. I mean of course everyone knows what happens here, but it’s just a safe place to gather and fuck around. Thought we might give it a try.”

“We can fuck around anywhere.”

“No, we can’t. We always get busted by one person or another. I’m sick of it. I want to at least get to third fucking base without getting stopped.” Ian dropped his hand slowly, but knew Mickey saw it and gave himself a slow stroke or two. He could barely feel it through his jeans but it was better than nothing. “Come on.”

Mickey looked around again. “What if someone sees us?”

“Trust me, they aren’t paying attention.” Ian kept stroking, then reach other with his other hand and did the same to Mickey. He gasped, that low sound in the back of his throat. “Come on, we haven’t finished this shit in like two weeks and I’m dying here.”

“How far we goin?”

Ian grinned and quickly worked the button open on Mickey’s jeans. He slipped his hand inside and instantly started stroking. Mickey groaned, his head falling back against the headrest. “As far as you wanna go. Back seat is big enough for you to ride me if you want.”

“Fuck.” Mickey groaned again, spreading his legs to give him more room. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Not just yet, we never get to take our time.” Ian leaned over, kissing along Mickey’s neck, burying his face there as he took a deep breath. “Fuck, I wanna do everything we can.”

Mickey turned his head after a few moments and Ian didn’t waste time. He kissed him, keeping a long series of wet, desperate kisses going while he worked Mickey with his hand. He had his cock all the way out, stroking quickly, then slowly, then quickly again, feeling him pulse, tasting the sounds on his lips. Getting him amped up for more, getting himself ready. It wasn’t going to take much, they’d both been denied way too many times for it to take long. 

“Fuck, I’m so hard.” Ian broke the kiss and whispered along his jaw. He went back to kissing his neck, then down until his face was pushed into Mickey’s shirt, he couldn’t reach the rest and released his cock to push his hand up the front of his shirt and pinch and twist his nipples. “You can’t tell me this isn’t fun.”

“It’s fun as long as no one looks.” Mickey reached down and pulled at the hem of his shirt until he was able to take it off. He tossed it into the dash, then gripped Ian behind his neck and led him to his chest. “Wanna feel your mouth on me.” 

Ian didn’t hesitate. He went back to stroking him, then covered every inch of Mickey’s chest with his mouth. He kissed and sucked and bit and devoured him from his throat down to his hips. Mickey instantly pushed his seat back, giving him all the room he needed to take him down. And he did, Ian took him all the way down, groaning at the very taste of him, at the feel of him hard as pulsing against his tongue, of the way Mickey held him there with a tight grip, helping him bob up and down like he needed direction.

“Goddamn, that’s fucking good.” Mickey moaned, lifting his hips to push into his mouth. “I could come just from this.”

Ian groaned this time, sending low vibrations up his shaft. He pulled back, using his hand as he kissed his way back up. “I need more than that.”

Mickey shoved him back with a grunt and peeled open his jeans. “Yeah, I do too.”

“Please.” Ian begged, so worked up he was shaking. When Mickey leaned down, he worked hard not to come all over his face. Instead, he sat still long enough for Mickey to lick up and down his shaft, teasing the head with gentle sucks, swirling his tongue inside his slit. “Come on, all the way.”

Mickey was just as eager as he was and took him down without another word. Ian fell back into his seat, gripping the safety bar for balance and a handful of Mickey’s hair. He didn’t help him, but he had to hold on. Each time he went all the way down, his eyes would cross and tingling feeling would spread. He was losing it. 

The windows were foggy, just like everyone else’s car. So much that he couldn’t even see out the windows and the air inside the car wasn’t even air anymore. He managed to crack the window enough to let in the breeze and pulled Mickey up at the same time. His lips were slick and well used and he couldn’t not kiss them. As he did, Mickey was trying to crawl his way across the console.

“Back seat, right now.” Ian pushed him back long enough to say. 

Mickey couldn’t stop panting. “You got the stuff we need?”

Ian dug into the dash and found the grocery bag he stashed there. “Got it, you first.”

As Mickey crawled in the back, Ian took his time and pulled off his shirt, then wiggled out of his jeans and shoes until he was in just his briefs. When he looked back, Mickey was already naked, jerking himself with two fingers deep in his ass, already working himself open. Ian growled, he watched, wishing for more light but the moon was all they had and it illuminated his skin like it was coming from inside his body. His hair was slick with sweat, as was his heaving chest, his thighs were split wide for his fingers. Each thrust into his hand had Ian upping his speed. 

“Don’t just watch, get back here.” 

Once in the back, he slid into Mickey’s lap and rocked against him. Mickey gripped him with slick fingers, helping him move as they kissed. Soon Mickey wasn’t the only one working up a sweat, his body was covered in it like he’d run a mile and Mickey was losing his grip each time he pushed down against him. 

“Sit down, let me ride you.” Mickey whispered against his lips and Ian sagged into him. “Hmm? I know you want it.”

“Fuck, I want it.” Ian slipped off his lap, pulled his briefs down to his ankles and helped Mickey straddle him. He instantly pulled him down to kiss, then lifted his hips and let his cock tease over his hole a few times. Mickey whimpered into his mouth, his thighs shaking around him. 

The plastic bag crinkled and Ian ended the kiss and took the new bottle of lube away from him. Mickey kissed all over his neck and his ears as he wet a few of his fingers and slipped them into him. He was stretched a little, but not nearly enough. “I can’t wait to be inside you. I need it so fucking bad.”

“Ian.” Mickey whined, pushing down onto his fingers. It burned, but he loved it. It made him move faster. 

“I know you need it too.” Ian licked up the center of his throat, feeling his next groan. “And you know it won’t take long. You’re so fucking tight I might come when I push in.”

Mickey put a hand over Ian’s mouth. “You better not.”

Ian didn’t make him move it. He left it and pushed another finger in. Now he had three and he twisted them and worked him open as fast as he could without hurting him. Mickey was a mess, already rocking against him, his nails digging into his shoulders, or the seat behind him, using it as leverage to move faster. 

“I’m good. Just fuck me.” 

He dug in the bag once again for a condom. He ripped it open and slid it down, then held both of Mickey gyrating hips and helped him. They did it slowly, Ian watched his face as he took inch after inch. The way his head fell back and his mouth opened, the way he couldn’t stop moaning, his voice getting shakier the further down he went until finally, finally he was all the way down, seated on his lap. Ian had his face pushed into Mickey’s neck, breathing through the blinding need to come, kissing along slick skin, telling him how perfect he was. 

“Goddamn,” Mickey held Ian’s face, not moving for a minute. “You okay?”

Ian nodded, he’d been biting his lip. “It’s really hard not to come. Like, I feel it.” He took a shaky breath, then another and couldn’t even kiss him back when Mickey tried. “You okay?”

“No, I feel it too.” Mickey laughed but that only made it worse. He hissed and settled, breathing as shallowly as Ian had. “We can’t wait so fucking long next time. It’s been driving me crazy. I’ve been jerking off so much my wrist hurts and it doesn’t help.”

The image of Mickey constantly jerking off because he needed his cock was almost enough to make him come. He had to fight it off. Truth be told, he’d been doing the same thing, jerking off every single time they got interrupted and Mickey was right, it didn’t help. It didn’t get rid of that need, if anything it made it worse because Mickey was just so fucking good, his hand couldn’t compare. 

“Ready?” Ian asked. He’d been running his hands over every inch of him, feeling muscles and warm, overheated skin. He held both his thighs and couldn’t stop squeezing. “Mick.”

“I’m ready.” Mickey said quickly and put his thumb over Ian’s lips. “I’m serious, it won’t take long. Let me know when you’re close, yeah?”

Ian nodded and sucked Mickey’s thumb into his mouth. He sucked on it, scraped it with his teeth. It wasn’t until Mickey started to move that he released it, his mouth opened, openly groaning his pleasure. Mickey gripped his shoulders and pushed up on his thighs, gasping sharply before he went back down. His legs shook. 

“Fuck.” 

“Fuuuck.” Ian repeated and held him tightly. He was tight, so fucking tight and he had the perfect rhythm, almost wild and totally out of his control, but steady at the same time. “God, I can’t breathe.”

Mickey nodded, he pushed his head against Ian’s, gripped the back of his neck and went faster. He focused on trying not to come, doing whatever he could to make it good for them. It would be quick, but it would be fucking amazing. He could already feel his cock pulsing. “Just don’t touch me or it’s over.”

Ian had been about to grip his cock and give him a little relief when he stopped. “Want me to wait?”

“Maybe,” Mickey leaned in even further until his face was in Ian’s neck. He whined as Ian spread his legs and started thrusting into him. “Not so fast.”

“I can’t help it.” Ian kept up his fast pace until that slapping sound filled the air and Mickey let out a muffled scream. “It’s been too long and you feel so fucking good. I need it.”

“Ian.” 

“Mick.”

By that point Mickey was bouncing in his lap, he hadn’t moved from his neck and Ian had both arms around his body, holding him as he moved. It only got worse, faster and harder and nothing he could do would let him stop. Not even as Mickey begged and clawed at his shoulders, not even as he felt his orgasm rise, fast. He couldn’t stop.

“I’m so close.” Ian told him, wanting to see his face but Mickey couldn’t move. “So fucking close.”

Mickey finally leaned back, gripping both the headrests in front of him. “Touch me!”

Ian held him with one hand while the other moved to his cock. He worked him fast, just as fast and hard as his thrusts and couldn’t look away to save his life. Mickey had his head thrown back in absolute pleasure, and the sounds he made...that’s what got him there.”

“Ian, Ian...fuck, I’m coming!” Mickey whined, holding on so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Mickey came first, spilling all over his stomach and his hand. His eyes were squeezed closed and Ian couldn’t do much besides keep it all going. Within seconds of Mickey saying his name, he came as well. He released Mickey’s cock and pulled him against his body and fucked into him until he couldn’t breathe, until he couldn’t move. He sagged back against the damp seat, taking Mickey with him as they kissed. 

“Mickey.” Ian said at last, his voice hoarse. They were face to face, with barely any space between them, watching each other. “God, Mickey.”

“Tell me about it.” Mickey ran his hands along Ian’s chest, then down to feel the come between them. “God, that’s exactly what I needed.”

Ian grinned, he knew he looked smug but he couldn’t even stop. When Mickey dropped his head back, probably in search of cool air, Ian kissed along his throat, then his neck, then his ear. “We need to do this more often.”

“As often as we can.” Mickey promised, he wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders. “I guess this wasn’t so bad after all.”

They took a look around again but had to wipe the fog away from the windows. Most of the cars were gone, but the few who were there were in the window, trying to sneak a peek at them. Ian grinned, knowing they just out did everyone there, but Mickey flipped them off, snarling like a bulldog. Ian pulled him away, then kissed him to keep it from happening again. Mickey fought him for a second before he fully leaned against his chest and gave himself over to the kiss. 

Mickey pulled back first, his hands cupping Ian’s face. “I love you.”

Ian smiled, that sent feelings and sensations into his body that he couldn’t ignore or explain. The only thing he could do was kiss him again, and say the words back to him. “I love you too.”


End file.
